A Rachel Roth Story
by jaytennis
Summary: My first fan fiction piece. Please read and review to help me make the story better. Rachel Roth is at a new high school and has to face her problem of an abusive father, while trying to get through problems in high school, but she meets a boy who changes her and her life forever. In progress, will be updated
1. Chapter 1

It was Rachel Roth's first day of junior year at Gotham High and she had to start all over again. Moving around since her mother died Rachel never got use to staying in the same place for a long time. Luckily she knew Toni an old friend who would be in some of her classes and an English teacher, who was a friend of her moms and who is now like a second mother to her; would be there. Unluckily, Rachel still lived with her abusive, alcoholic, drug addicted father.  
I was nervous. More than usual. As I got on the bus for school, I thought to myself: what is a 17 year old doing taking the bus. My thoughts were cut short as I got off the bus and looked at the Gotham High school entrance. The nerves were coming again.  
"Hey Rachel" a girl across campus with black and red hair shouted.  
"Toni, if you could not yell and attract attention that would be great." I said sarcastically  
"Oh chill out, let me see your schedule." Toni took my schedule out of my hand. As she looked over my schedule I turned around to the sound of laughter. There's was a big, bald, muscular African American boy giving a high five to a shorter blonde kid. They were standing in someones parking spot.  
"That's Victor Stone and Garfield Logan." Toni saw me staring. "Victor is a star football player and Garfield, well is the head of every club that helps keep the world healthy and happy" she giggled at that but stopped when she heard a honk of a black Lamborghini. "Oh and there's the stud of the school, Richard Grayson. Those three guys are inseparable"  
_Ring!_  
"Come on, lets get to class" I said while pulling Toni away from teaching me the social hierarchy of the school. My first class was chemistry which I was horrible at. I grabbed the first empty seat I could find and the seat next to me was not empty for long.  
"Hey, I'm Victor. Are you new here?"  
"Yeah I'm Rachel Roth." I stared down at my notebook avoiding eye contact.  
"Is that your natural hair color?" That was one thing I hated about having purple hair everyone asked that.  
"Yeah, I get it from my mom"  
"We'll that's pretty sick, if you need any help or anyone to show you around just let me know." He smiled. I surprisingly smiled back and we both did our work making small talk every now and then.  
The rest of the day went well, until lunch when Toni dragged me to the cafeteria. I just wanted to sit in Mrs. Daisy's room and eat. At lunch I met two girls name Kori and Karen they were great and really nice.  
After lunch it was my free period so I just read in the hallway on a bench. Victor and the so called popular kid of the school, Richard Grayson was talking. I was trying so hard not to look but that Richard Grayson was just so intriguing. He was so popular but still so humble. He had every girl at his beck-and-call but he was not a player. And when he turned to look at me, my heart stopped. Embarrassed I looked straight at my book not even knowing where I was.  
"Victor, who's the new girl?" Richard asked  
"That's Rachel Roth, she just moved here."  
"Oh." Richard paused for a minute. "She's pretty."  
Victor smiled as the bell rang. "Come on let's get to English"  
Finally my last class of the day, English with. I walked in and Victor was there sitting next to Karen and Garfield sat next to Richard and than I sat next to Toni.  
"Okay class I want everyone to get to know everyone!" Mrs. Daisy laughed at herself "Don't be shy now, fill out the questionnaire of your classmates" The whole class got up and started to move around asking people questions, while I sat there. Mrs. Daisy gave me a look but she knew me and my history, but before she could say anything Richard came right up to me.  
"Play any sports?" He asked with a grin. I didn't say anything.  
"She plays tennis." Mrs. Daisy interrupted  
"Really? That's cool. I play basketball and football." I just stared at him while he kept talking. "We actually have a football game this Friday. You should Come" He smiled.

"She will be there." interrupted again as the bell rang. I decided to stay after class to talk to Mrs. Daisy  
"See ya Rae" Richard waved as we walked out if class. He gave me a nickname, wow.  
"I think he likes you" winked Mrs. Daisy  
"Oh my gosh no he does not!" I said shocked  
"We'll how was your first day? She asked.  
"It was surprisingly well, but I can't talk I got to get home and make dinner."  
"Alright see you tomorrow" Mrs. Daisy replied.  
The walk was nice, but long, and if I was late I knew I would get a beating. Luckily I got home in time before my father came in. I made him a sandwich and left it on the counter. I went to my room to do homework not wanting to talk to him and knowing he didn't want to talk to me.

The day went by fast it was already English and we had a project to do. Thinking she is Cupid, Mrs. Daisy assigned me partners with Richard.  
"Do you want to work on this at my house or..."  
"Your house!" I cut him off.  
"Okay. Do you want to work on it today after school?" Thinking to myself I can not be late home, I decided to risk it. I could always run home.  
"Yeah, but I have to be home by 6:30" I said.  
After school he drove us to his house. Or should I say mansion. A butler answered the door and led us in. Walking in we were met by a tall beautiful women with blue eyes.  
"Hi, I am Diana, Richards mom"  
"Nice to meet you" I replied and Richard introduced me to his mom and Bruce Wayne. When we got to his room we started the project immediately. Cutting and pasting I couldn't help but glance at the clock every second.  
"Have some where to be?" Richard broke the silence.  
"No. I just have to be home at a certain time. My father is strict."  
"Oh okay." He replied. While working on the project Richard told me that Diana and Bruce are his adoptive parents and that his parents died. Since he told me that I decided I should share something with him. So I told him that my mom died. Richard and I had many things in common.  
"Are you going to the the game Friday?" I looked at the clock and back at him. He got up and got some black and gold beads and handed them to me.  
"Here, you can wear them if you decide to go."  
"Thanks" I smiled "um I should really get going"  
"I can drive you home." he offered eagerly.  
"No I can walk." I answered fast. There was no way he could see where I lived.  
"Alright, I will see you tomorrow" he said it kinda sad.  
"Yeah, see ya. Thanks for the beads" I said knowing it would make him smile.  
Walking home it was inevitable.

I was late and I was going to be hit. I walked in the door and BOOM! I was slammed against the wall. Everything went dark.

At school the next day Richard stood by Rachel's locker waiting for her.  
"She's not here" Toni said with no emotion.  
"Why?"  
"Rachel has family issues." With that said Toni walked away from a confused worried Richard.

"Where were you yesterday?" Richard asked sneaking up on me. I jumped and my books fell. "Is everything alright?" he asked again.  
"Yes, I'm fine Richard." I said annoyingly closing my locker.  
"We'll you were gone yesterday and"  
"I was sick" Richard could see something was wrong, but he let it go.  
"Want to work on the project today?" He questioned cautiously, not wanting to push me.  
"We can during lunch. I have tennis tryouts after school. Than I have to go home." I explained  
"Okay I'll see you at lunch" he yelled to me cause I was walking away.  
When lunch came I started walking to the library, until I was stopped by a new voice.  
"Hey Rachel, I'm Roy Harper." He held out his hand and I shook it.  
"Hi" I said he laughed by my short reply.  
"Hey are you going to the game Friday?" He asked. What is it with everyone and this game! I thought. "I don't play. I play baseball. But maybe we could go together."  
"Sure, I'll go with you" I smiled. My father worked late Fridays so I knew I would be fine.  
"Rachel?" I turned to see Richard standing outside the library with a depressed look.  
"I got to go Roy" I hurriedly walked to Richard and walked in the library not seeing the stare down between Roy and Richard.  
"Sorry I'm late Richard."  
"It's okay. Do you know Roy well?" He asked.  
"No, but he seems nice."  
"We'll he's not. He's cocky, rude, and has been with every girl in the school that he thinks is hot."  
"I like to get to know people before I judge them."  
"I know Roy, and he's not a good guy."  
"Let's just work on the project, okay." I tried to change the subject.  
"I'm trying to look out for you Rachel."  
"I can take care of myself"  
"That's a nice bruise you have there." Richard pointed out my bruise on my arm like he knew what was happening.  
"I got to go." That was a low blow. I gathered my stuff and he grabbed my arm.  
"Let go of me. I have to go to tryouts." He let go.  
"Sorry I didn't mean to come off rude. I'm just trying to watch out for you."  
"I know you said that already and I don't care." I stormed out of the library. Toni saw me.  
"Rachel are you okay?" She asked  
"No! I met Roy and I thought he was a good guy and then Richard just kept going on how horrible he is, than he saw my bruise, I have to get to tennis."  
"Rachel calm down. Breathe. Everything will be okay. Go to tennis and we will talk later.  
Walking on the tennis court with my hair pulled back in a long pony tail, I was able to relax and be calm. On the tennis court I was able to forget all the problems in the world. I was able to have fun.  
Once I got home I made my father his food and went up stairs and called Toni. We talked about my stressful day. Unfortunately she agreed with Richard that Roy was a jerk. It was to late we were going to the football game together and I would decide for myself if Roy is a good guy or not.


	2. Chapter 2

It was finally Friday the day of the big football game. I wore a black tank top with some jeans and flats. Lastly I put on the beads Richard gave me. Even though I was mad at him I still cared about him. Roy would pick me up at Toni's house I always stayed at her house on the weekend.  
"Have fun at the game, and be careful. You know how high school boys can be." Toni explained.  
"I know, I know." I rolled my eyes. We herd a honk outside and we walked out the door spotting a red Mustang. "Bye." I smiled and jumped into the car.  
We got to the school and it was packed with students. Roy bought my ticket which very gentleman like. The car ride was nice we talked about what we wanted to do when we're older and he made me laugh. So far he was proving Toni and Richard wrong.  
"Is this your first game?" He asked me while watching the game.  
"Yeah."  
"We'll I'm glad I was able to take you to your first one." I blushed. "Nice beads" he added.  
"Thanks Richard gave them to me." He scoffed when I said that name.  
"Ha Grayson."  
"What?"  
"Me and Grayson go way back. We have never got along."  
"And Richard Grayson with the touch down!" The announcer announced. I looked up at Roy.  
"I've hit a home run before." We laughed and he put his arm around me. It was nice.  
"Touchdown number two for Grayson!" The announcer announced. The crowd went wild, and Richard ran down the field giving a chest bump to Victor. The game was over and Roy andI were leaving until Richard called my name.  
"Rachel! How did you like the game?" Richard ran over to us. He actually looked pretty cute with all his football gear on.  
"It was fun. And you did amazing." I said while playing with the beads.  
"I'm glad you came. And those beads look good on you." I blushed and Roy laughed.  
"Hey I'm having a party at my house to celebrate. Do you wanna come?" Richard asked me not even looking at Roy. I looked up at Roy and smiled.  
"Sorry cant Roy is going to take me home." Richard glared at Roy.  
"That's okay do you want to come over Saturday and work on the project?"  
"I'll be there." And with that we all went our separate ways.


	3. Chapter 3

Saturday came and I got on the bus to Richard's House. The bus ride was short and the next thing I knew I was greeted my Richards mom.  
"Rachel would you like to stay for lunch?"  
"Yeah sure that would be great." I replied to her. I walked up the stairs to Richards room and everything was set up. We got straight to work. A few hours later.  
"Lunch is ready!" Diana called. I was little nervous to eat in front of the great Bruce Wayne and his beautiful wife.  
"So Rachel do you have any plans for college?" Mr. Wayne asked  
"I don't know where I want to go. But I do want to major in history. It's hard because I know I won't be able to afford college."  
"Oh honey, I'm sure it will all work out. You know we were invited to the opening of the new exhibit at the Gotham museum. Maybe you can be Richard's plus one." She gave a wink to Richard. Mr. Wayne laughed.  
"So how about it Rachel would you like to be my plus one?" Richard asked and all eyes were on me.  
"Sure" I said with a simple smile. "When is it?"  
"It's this Monday night. It will be so much fun, there will be music, dancing, fancy dresses." She stopped when she saw my smile drop at the word fancy and dress. "Rachel would you join me in the kitchen?" I got up and followed Diana to the kitchen. "You don't have anything to wear for this party do you?" More of a statement than a question. I shook my head. "Sweetie there is nothing to be a ashamed of. What are you Doing tomorrow? Cause I'm going to take you shopping."

Sunday I was picked up in a black town car and Diana was in there waiting for me. We arrived at a store. It was 2 stories and full of fancy gorgeous dresses that were way out of my price range.  
"Diana I don't belong in this kind of store."  
"Don't say that sweet heart. Now lets pick out something that will make you shine like a diamond." We walked around a little and Diana called me over to the fitting room I found this dress for you. It was a floor length dark blue dress that sparkled. It was amazing.  
"Oh my gosh you look gorgeous. Richard is going to love you in that!" Diana said excitedly.  
"I can't afford this."  
"Don't worry about that."  
"Thank you Diana, so much" Diana dropped me off at home and this time I didn't care that she saw where I lived and I knew she would tell Richard, but after today she was like family to me. A family I wished I had.  
I walked into the house and smelt alcohol. My father was home early.  
"What the hell are you doing! What's in that bag! Who's car was that!" Slap! Tears were coming down and they wouldn't stop. "Stop crying!" Hit "your" punch "not" kick "a little" slap "girl" push "anymore" punch. A hit between every word he said, but that last one hurt the most.  
I woke up the next morning with dried blood under my nose a bruised stomach and a black eye. I cleaned my self up and put on some yoga pants and a sweatshirt. I put my hood up so no one could see my face. When I got to school I went to Mrs. Daisy's room. I came in stumbling. "Oh god! Rachel!" She grabbed me and sat me down in a chair. She ran and got ice.  
"I'm fine."  
"Like hell you are!" I have never herd her talk like that.  
"It happend yesterday. It doesn't hurt as bad."  
"I don't care. Rachel let me call child services."  
"No! They will take me away. I will have to move again. I like it here. I've made friends, I've made the tennis team, I even went to a football game. If I went to child services I would age out and than get kick out and put on the streets." I started to cry. The bell rang. "I gotta go" Mrs. Daisy was worried about me.  
Lunch time came and I was putting my books in my locker I got another sharp pain in my stomach. I cried some more.  
"Rachel?" I turned it was Richard.  
"I can't go tonight. Sorry. I really wanted to but." Before I finished he pulled off my hood seeing my black eye and tears.  
"Rachel" he whisperd. I cried even more hearing how gently he said my name. He hugged me. "who did this" he pulled away and asked.  
"No one" he touched my face so gently to wipe a tear away.  
"Let me help you. Where does it hurt? I can call someone"  
"It hurts more that I won't be able to come tonight."  
"You can still come. Diana can put make up on the bruises and you will look fine. Please. Please come. I don't care how you you look." I smiled. "But you do look good when you smile."  
"Okay. I'll be at your place early so she can fix me"

Richard ran into the house storming into the room where Diana and Bruce were.  
"Richard stop stomping around!" Diana said  
"She came to school with a black eye! Her nose was probably broken too. And she looked so hurt! It was her father I know it! I'm going to kill him! Richard ranted on.  
"Richard, slow down. Who are you talking about?" Bruce said.  
"Rachel! She came to school beaten and batterd!"  
"Oh my god! And you said her father did this?" Bruce asked.  
"I don't know for sure but I think so. She's coming over early to get ready. I told her you would put something on her eye.

I rang the door bell and Diana answerd instead of Alfred the butler.  
"Let's go up stairs sweetie" I followed Diana up the stairs knowing she had questions. I sat down on the chair and she began doing my make up and hair. "So do you want to tell me what happend?" I didn't answer. "I didn't think so. Honey if you are in any kind of dangerous situation please tell me now" I didn't say anything. "Rachel say something!" She demanded. I was on the verge of tears again but I was able to choke out a few words.  
"Thank you for doing all this."  
"Don't cry. Shhh baby shhh. I'm here, Bruce is here, and Alfred is here, and Richard is here. And you just promise me if something like this happenes again call one of us or the police. Promise?" I looked away from her. "Promise me Rachel!" She yelled.  
"Okay." I didn't want to make that promise but I could see she cared about me a lot.  
"Okay your hair and make up is all done let's go to this party!" She said with a smile  
We got to the party and Richard and I hit the food table while Diana and Bruce talked business with some people. After we went and looked at some of the exhibits.  
"It's all so amazing" I said in awe of the dinosaur bones"  
"Yeah you do look amazing" Richard said day dreaming. I nudged him "I mean... Uhh" I laughed.  
"Don't take it back. You look pretty good yourself." He blushed a brushed back his black spikey hair. Music started playing. We both looked at each other not knowing what to do. But Richard took the first move by putting his hands around my waist and I followed his movements by putting my hands around his neck. We started to dance.  
"I've never dance before." I said  
"Really? Your are doing great." We danced and I just stared at his blue eyes while he stared at my purple ones. Not wanting this moment to end my phone rang. I ran over to it and answered.  
"Hello"  
"Hi Roy" Richard got mad at the name. He mouthed the words 'why is he calling you' I turned so I wouldn't have to see his anger grow.  
"Lunch tomorrow?... Sure yeah...Oh I'm at the museum with Richard... You like history too!...Oh perfect something to talk about over lunch...Okay see you tomorrow." I turned back to Richard.  
"I hate that guy!" He stated  
"Why?"  
"Come on let's dance." He said avoiding the question.  
"Can you enjoy that I'm with you right now and not with him. Cause I am getting a jealously vibe from you.  
"I'm not jealous."  
"Good. Cause there is nothing to be jealous about." Richard stiffend and looked down at me.  
"Rachel I don't think you understand how beautiful and special you are."  
"I'm not special and I'm not beautiful." I thought back to when my father beating me saying horrible and nasty things about me.  
"Yes you are. Stop putting yourself down. Someone is saying these things to you aren't they?" I looked down and didn't answer. "Look at me." I didn't. "Let me in Rachel. We can all see your hurting."  
"No. I'm fine." Richard was frustrated and mad.  
"You would tell Roy though wouldn't you" he said angrily.  
"Stop. Don't say something stupid that you will regret."  
"You would!"  
"Why do you have to bring Roy into this! Why do you have to ruin a wonderful night. Ahhhhhh!" I left the museum and stood on the street waiting for a taxi.  
"Rachel, I'm sorry. When I get mad I kinda run my mouth." Richard said.  
"Really I didn't notice." I turned to him. "Why did youn have to ruin such a perfect night?"  
"I have an idea of how to fix it" Richard walked up to me and connected his lips to mine. I was shocked but I kissed back. "Did I fix it?" I wanted him to kiss me again.  
"Almost." He laughed and leaned down to kiss me again. My arms around his neck ad his arms around my waist we fit perfect together.  
The night ended perfect.


	4. Chapter 4

I was walking to my locker and I was met by Roy with a flower. On the inside I was kinda hoping for Richard.  
"For you." I grabbed the flower and smelled it.  
"Thank you."  
"Ready for lunch?" He asked.  
"Yep. Where are we going?"  
"It's a surprise." He snuk his hand into mine. I gasp by the surprised and looked up at him. "What?"  
"Nothing" I smiled and blushed. The warmth of his hand made me feel so safe. We drove for awhile until we stopped at lush green park. We got out of the car and he led me to a picnic set up. There were plates set up, sandwiches, and chocolate covered strawberries.  
"Roy, you set all this up?"  
"Yes, what do you think?"  
"It's amazing!" I smiled. We sat and ate, we laughed. I had a great time.  
"So is this better than your museum date with Richard?" He questioned. I pushed him.  
"Both of you guys have problems." He pushed me back. I fell to the grass and he came over to me and hovered straight over me. We stared at each other for awhile and than the moment came where Roy tried to make his move. He leaned in for a kiss and I moved away. Barely missing his lips.  
"What's wrong." He asked still hovering over me. I didn't answer. "It's Richard huh? Your with me right now. Come on." He leaned down to kiss me again.  
"No stop." I said but he wouldn't. He pushed me back down his hands and roamed all over my body. And he kissed my neck. Roy was strong so I used all my strength to get him off. "Roy! Stop!" I fianlly pushed him off me.  
"Rachel your hot. Sorry I couldn't control myself.  
"We'll learn to control yourself!" I stood up and walked away and I wrapped my arms around myself to to feel safe and secure again.  
"Rachel! Wait!" Roy ran after me and grabbed my arm and turned me to face him.  
"Don't walk away from me!" He threw me on the ground and pinned me down. This time I could not get away. He started to un button my shirt.  
"No! Stop! Please!" My face started to get hot from me struggling underneath him and the tears coming down my face. He planted harsh kisses down my chest and his hands massage my breasts roughly. I tried to hit his hands away but it was no use.  
"Get away from her!" Roy was finally off of me. I tried to stand up but I fell down. I was picked up by muscular arms. I flung my arms and kicked my legs tring to get out of the hold, thinking it was Roy.  
"Rachel! It's me Victor. Your okay. Roy is gone he can't hurt you." He assured me.  
"Victor?"  
"Yes it's Victor." I cried into his chest and he rubbed my back. "I'm here. Everything is okay now. Lets get you home."  
"You can't tell Richard! Please don't tell Richard! Richard told me Roy was a bad guy. It my fault! Don't tell him, please!" I cried.  
"This is not your fault." Victor said. After that It was a long quiet ride home.


	5. Chapter 5

School the next day I was not looking forward to. It was fine, but when I walked into the cafeteria no one was there. All of a sudden Toni ran threw the doors.

"There you are! Come on!" She grabbed my arm pulling me outside.  
"Where is everyone? Where are you taking me?" I asked.  
"Richard found out what Roy tried to do to you, and now they're at the parking lot fighting!"  
"What!"  
We both ran to the parking lot as soon as we could. There was a crowd of people formed in a circle. Some we're chanting, some had thier cell phones out, and some just enjoyed the show. I pushed my way threw the crowd and saw Roy and Richard fighting. "Stop!" I yelled. Roy swung punches and missed but eventually he made contact to Richards face. Richard came back with a punch. It was never ending. So I ran up to Roy an pushed him away from Richard. "Stop! Stop both of you!" Roy walked up to me and grabbed me.  
"Remember what happend last time you told me to stop." He gave an evil glare.  
"Don't touch her!" Richard yelled and swung anothe punch at Roy.  
"Mr. Grayson!" Everyone turned and saw the principle. "Come with me right now! You too Roy Harper!" The boys followed the principle into the school.

Richard and Roy were suspended for 3 days. So I decided to go to Richards house to drop off some of his homework. Diana answered the door and let me in.  
"Thank you Rachel for dropping off his homework. Would you like to seem him? He has been kinda down lately. He didn't even tell me why he was fighting." She looked sad and I felt like it was all my fault.  
"Is he in his room?" I asked and she nodded. I knocked on his door.  
"Go away!" he yelled. I opened the door "I said go away!" he saw it was me. "Rachel sorry I didn't know it was you." I sat on the bed next to him I looked at his bruised eye and touched it delicately like he did to me when I had my black eye.  
"Wasn't too long ago you were doing this to me" I finally spoke.  
"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." he said. I looked at him strangely.  
"It was my fault. I should have listened to you. Thank god Victor was there. If he wasn't there then I don't know..." I was starting to choke on my words. Richard held my hand.  
"Victor was there, and now you're here with me. Lets just focus on that." I smiled.  
"You can change my emotion so easily. One second I'm sad but because I'm with you I get happy. Or like at the museum I was so mad at you but I could not stay away." He looked intrigued.  
"Thats my charm." I rolled my eyes a laughed. "So I hear you made the tennis team." he said to me.  
"Yep we have our first match tomorrow, Friday."  
"You better kick butt."  
"I will. Whens your next football game"  
"Tomorrow night. Its our last game. Thank goodness my suspension ends that day."  
"Yeah cause your the best on the team and they can't win with out you. Blah blah blah." I was sarcastic.  
"You know its true." he winked at me. "So for our last game we give our jersey to someone special to wear to school. Would you like to wear mine?"  
"I'd love to wear the jersey of the star football player" he laughed. We made more small talk. I loved talking to Richard. It was getting late and he offered to drive me home, and I said yes.  
"Want me to come inside with you?" I paused for a moment.  
"Sure" Yep, Richard was about to meet my father. We walked in and he was on the couch. He turned and looked at us and turned back to the tv. I laughed to myself "I knew this was a mistake." I said under my breath, but Richard held my hand reassuring me that it wasn't.  
"Umm. Mr. Roth, I'm Richard Grayson a friend of your daughter."  
"Yeah yeah yeah, go get me another drink would ya." He grumbled. I ran into the kitchen and grabbed him a beer.  
"Come on. I'll show you my room." I pulled Richard up the stairs.  
"This is your room?" My room was small with a bed and a dresser a closet and a picture of me with my mom.  
"Yep."  
"It's nice."  
"You don't have to lie." I said as he picked up the picture.  
"You look like her." He looked back at me and smiled. "Can I ask what happend to her?"  
"Car crash." I said fast not really wanting to talk about it.  
"And what's your father's story."  
"He has always been horrible and when my mom died it just got worse."  
"I'm sorry."  
"I've lived this life for 17 years and now in one more I can be free from it." I explained. We layed on my bed talked some more and laughed. He stopped talking and was just looking around my room. I was wondering what he was thinking and how he could cause so many emotions to run threw me. I came over to his lap and straddled him. I kissed him and he kissed me back. He flipped me over so my back was on the bed and he was now in charge and on top of me. He took off my shirt and I took off his. He stared at my form for awhile and I blushed.  
"Your beautiful" he said. He kissed my lips, my cheek, my eyes, and kissed my neck he was starting to make is way down. With one had trying to un clip my bra and the other descending down my stomach to my jean zipper.  
" Are you sure?" he said. with Richard I have never felt so loved and safe. I was ready to give my self to him. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him with as much passion as I could. He got his answer. He lifted me up to undo my bra and he was finally reward of see the sight of my breasts.  
"Half way there" I seductively whispered bitting my lip. He kissed me and massaged my breast eliciting a moan. One had left while the other still played with my nipple. His fingers traced my stomach teasing me as if he would finally touch the desired area. I laughed. "Stop doing that to me." He started to unzip my jeans but than he would zip it back up really quick. "Stop teasing me" I said. And I kissed his chest to his neck and to his chin stopping at his lips. "See how that feels."  
"Sorry my love." He said and un zipped my pants and threw them to floor.  
"Finally." I said. Not taking my black lace panties of yet he kissed my whole body. Are pants were getting louder. I started to laugh.  
"What's so funny?" He said and took of my panties and kissed right around that area making the teasing begin again.  
"Richard I need you." I panted. He kissed my lips one last time and to please me as fast as he could. He inserted 2 fingers in me. My back arched up off the bed and I grabbed the blankets. "Richard" I moaned. He came back to my face and played with my breast.  
"A little break?"  
"No." I laughed and pushed him so his back was on the bed and I was stratalling him. I was undoing his belt and he held my hips steadying me so I wouldn't fall off of him. We could of made it so much farther but we were intruppted by a sudden voice.  
"Rachel! Tell your friend it's time to go!" My father hollard.  
"Shit!" I said. I was naked ontop of Richard and if my father saw me he would kill me. No doubt at all. I got off of Richard when I herd foot steps coming up the stairs.  
"He's coming." I whispered panicking and putting my clothes back on. Richard looked kinda scared too.  
"Rachel! What are you doing!" He called from the hallway.  
"I'm not dressed. What do I do" I said to Richard who only had to put back on a shirt. I was hopping on one leg trying to put my pants back on.  
"Go in the closet" Richard pointed.  
"Rachel!" He was in the room now. "Where is she?" He looked at Richard.  
"I'm right here dad." I came out of the closet.  
"What were you doing in there?" He asked sternly.  
"Looking for my earring. I found it. No worries." I lied and he believed it.  
"It's time for your friend to leave." my father said sternly.  
"I'll see you tomorrow." Richard said. And just like that Richard smiled back at me and closed the door to leave.

I walked into school wearing Richard's jersey and I was the talk of the school. People who didn't know me before knew me now as the girl friend of the stud of the school. But I wasn't even his girl friend! Not yet. Toni can up to me.  
"Okay so what's the deal with you and Richard?"  
"There is no deal."  
"Your blushing! Oh my gosh you like him! Last time you liked some it was in elementary school." She was excited.  
"Can you calm down. I don't want some one to hear" I said.  
"Hear what" Richard snuk up behind me and I dropped my books. He picked them up. "I forgot you get scared easily." He handed me my books.  
"Thanks your such a gentleman"  
"Can I walk you to class?" He asked and I looked at Toni.  
"I will just leave you to love birds alone than." Toni walked away.  
He walked me to history and on my desk were a bouquet of my favorite flowers. Purple lilies. I picked them up an turned to Richard.  
"I really like you and I want you to be my girl friend" He finally did it. He fianlly asked me to be his girlfriend! I smiled so big and I hugged him super tight and kissed him. "So I'll see you after school" I looked at him questionely. We didn't have anything planned. "Your tennis match. I will be there."  
"Oh okay. I'll see you than." I was surprised that I could put that sentence together after all the excitement.


	6. Chapter 6

He came to my tennis match and cheered me on from the side lines. I loved having him there for support. Things were going great. Him and Toni were becoming great friends and Diana and I kept going on shopping trips. That night at the game he scored 3 touchdowns and had 2 interceptions. My boy friend was a stud. We started to stay out late more and more and I would be at home less. But who would want to be home with an alcoholic father. When I was home he would yell at me but that was it. I was surprised. Dating Richard now for a little more than a month it was finnally December. And my holiday cheer was little more extra than usuall. Richard took me ice skating and to starlight circle where all the house were decorated with Christmas lights. It was amazing. Christmas was only a week away and nothing was going to stop it from being great.

"Hey I can't hang out after school, I have to go to lunch with my parents." Richard said to me walking out of school.  
"It's okay I have some homework to catch up on." We went our separate ways.

"Hey I'm home I called to my father." I got 2 steps up the stairs till I was pulled down by my hair. "Ahhhhh" I yelled. My back hitting the floor hard.  
"You think just cause you have a boyfriend now you can never be home!" He kicked me in the stomach. "Tell me Rachel, what were you really doing in your room that day" he punched me right in the face. "Answer me!"  
I started to cry. "Please stop." I whispered.  
"What did you say? I can't hear you." He slapped my face, kicked me in the stomach, and threw me against the wall. I curlled up in a position to hold my stomach. I could barely breathe. This was the worst I've ever been beaten. I was afraid he was going to kill me. I reached for the phone and he stepped on my arm.  
"Ahhhhhhh" I yelled out in pain. He went into the kitchen and it was now my chance. I crawled over to the phone holding my stomach and gasping for air. Blood on my arm and face. I dialed for Richard.  
"Hey rach..."  
Cutting him off I managed to breathe out the words help.  
"Rachel. Are you okay?"  
"Noooo" I moaned dragging my words out from the pain. "He won't stop. Blood..."  
"I'm on my way. Talk to Diana."  
"Big mistake Rachel!" My father came back in the room with a knife.

At the resturaunt Richard stood up from the table with a worried face.  
"Richard, what's wrong" Diana said.  
"Her bastard of a father is going to kill her" he said handing Diana the phone and running out the resturaunt.

"No please don't! I'm sorry!" I said. But my father just laughed in my face and stabbed me hard in the stomach and left. I was chocking on blood and coughing up blood.  
"Rachel. Are you there?" I herd a worried voice come from the phone "Rachel we called 911 and and Richard is on his way. Talk to me!" Diana said getting more worried.  
"Diana I can't." tears were coming down my face. "There's a lot of blood."  
"Okay don't give up sweetie 911 is coming. Think of Richard and Toni and me. We love you. Everything will be okay."  
"It... It hurts..."  
"I know I know." Diana said as Richard busted through the door.  
"Rachel!" He saw me lying on the floor. I was barely breathing. "Where is he?" He demanded.  
"Gone. Richard... my... my stomach." I was getting dizzy and losing consiousness. He saw the knife.  
"What the hell did he do to you!" Richard was panicking and didn't know what to do. He finally herd an ambulance and picked me up bridal style and carried me to the ambulance. They took me to the hospital and the police questioned Richard. They found my father and he was put in jail.

Everyone was at the hospital. Toni, , Bruce, Diana, and a social worker were sitting in the hallway waiting for the doctor. Richard was paceing back and forth. The doctor finally came.  
"Is she okay? Can I see her?" Richard asked.  
"Please Mr. Grayson will you have a seat." Diana grabbed Richards arm and led him to a chair.  
"Doctor, please is she alright?"  
"We had to operate on Mrs. Roth's arm and stomach. She broke a rib and its close to piercing her lungs. She needs to be extremely careful untill it is fully healed. And she has a long line if stitches on her stomach from the stab. She still has not woken up and I recommend only family goes in to see her."  
"She has no family!" Richard stood up and yelled at the doctor.  
"Richard. The doctor is trying to help. Go take walk or something." Bruce said to him sternly. Toni went with Richard trying to help him calm down.  
Mrs. Daisy was the first one in the room with the social worker. They explained to me how I would go to foster care, but Mrs. Daisy would take me in. They talked about how I would not be able to go home and how my father would be in jail for a very long time. Next in the room was Diana.  
"Hey sweetie how are you doing?" She said in a nice sweet calm voice. I started to tear up. "I know sweetie it hurts. Don't cry. You might rip your stitches. Lets talk about something else." I looked at Diana helplessly. "Your going to spend Christmas with us right? Bruce and I would love to have you as company. Oh and Richard. Oh my Richard! I should go get him since your awake. He has been waiting very impatiently to see you."  
"No!"  
"What? Why?"  
"I can't let him see me. Not like this." I said putting my head down.  
"Honey, he doesn't care how you look. He is worried about you." She tilted my head up so I was looking at her. "And you have nothing to be ashamed of. Your the victim in all this."  
"Exactly. This is my fault. It's all my fault. I should of never became his girl friend. I should of never went out all those night. I should of..." Before I could finish Richard bust through the door.  
"Sorry I couldn't wait any longer."  
"GET OUT!" I screamed "LEAVE! I DON'T WANT YOU HEAR!" I yelled and cried. My face turning red and the monitors on me beeping fast.  
"Rachel calm down." Diana said  
" No! he cant be in hear." I banged on the bed. The doctors came running in and security took Richard out of the room.  
The doctors had to operate again fixing her ripped stitches and they gave her an oxygen mask at the side of her bed cause her cracked rib got worse from the outburst.  
"I told you she is in a very delicate condition. Listen to her. Do what makes her happy. I read her file and it seems she has gone threw a lot. Give her some time and I'm sure she will come around." The doctor lectured everyone, directed mostly at Richard.

Richard sat at my side while I was still unconscious from the second operation. He held my hand and he whisperd to me.  
"Please wake up. Please let me see you. Please be okay. I love you Rachel."  
I blinked a couple times getting use to the light and saw Richard. I tried to sit up.  
"Careful." He said letting go of my hand and left his chair to leave for the door.  
"No. No don't go." I said. He stopped and came back to the chair. "I'm... I'm sorry Richard. I did'nt mean to freak out on you. I'm just so frustrated and confused..." He held my hand again and looked me in the eyes. "Stop. Don't look at me like that." I started to cry some more.  
"Why?"  
"Look at me. I'm a mess!" This situation was so hard and frustrating. Richard didn't know what to say so he kissed me and wipped away my tears.  
He whispered in my ear, "I don't care. If your a mess; than your my mess. Were in this together, I'm not leaving you." I hugged Richard until it hurt and he kissed me again.

Please review! :)


	7. Chapter 7

I was finally out of the hospital and it was Christmas Eve. I spent the whole day with and Toni than later tonight I would spend the night at the Wayne mansion and spend Christmas with my new family. Christmas shopping was a no go for me. I lost everything the day my father tried to beat me to death. The hospital bills were so much I lost the house and everything in it except my belongings. Plus I did not want to go to the mall with a broken arm, a black eye, and bruises on my legs. I looked awful. Everyone knew what happened and bypassed it as if nothing was wrong. made cookies and Toni made a fire, we watched Christmas movies all day. By the time it was 7 Richard picked me up.

"How are you feeling" he would always ask.  
I would always reply "the same as yesterday. I feel miserable and sore."  
Once at the mansion I was to tired to do anything because of all the pain medication I was on. And Richard didn't mind. He took the doctors advise of "just let her be". So we watched tv in the guest room till I fell asleep an by tomorrow it would be Christmas morning.

I slept in late again but I woke to the smell of a honey glazed ham and mashed potatoes. I looked at the clock and it was 1' o clock. I got out of bed slowly, got dressed, brushed my by teeth and headed down the stairs. My legs still sore and shaky it took me awhile to get down the stairs. Richard saw me struggling and jumped up off the couch to help me.  
"Merry Christmas!" He said lifting me up and carrying me down the stairs.  
"It out first Christmas together" I smiled and pecked him on the cheek.  
"The first of many he replied." Setting me down on a chair by the tree.  
"Merry Christmas!" Diana an Bruce in the kitchen said in unison.  
"Let's open presents!" Richard said. Bruce and Diana came to the living room. Richard handed be a a square warped with snowflake wrapping paper and gold ribbon. I smiled at him. Diana and Bruce looked wide eyed at me waiting for me to open it.  
"Richard you didn't have to do this. You have already done so much for me."  
"I'm your boyfriend. I'm suppose to do these kinds of thing. Now go on, open it." I opened the box and it was the necklace I showed Diana one day when we were shopping. It was a sparkley silver side ways cross with a black chain.  
"It's beautiful." I said and hugged Richard tight. He put the necklace on me. We all opened presents now. Diana got Bruce a new watch and Bruce got Diana a new ring. Bruce got me a tazor and we all laughed at that. And Diana got me a really pretty scarf. Richard got a new football and Kobe and Lebron jersey. He was excited. "Thank you. Thank you for being the family I have always wished to have." I said.  
The Christmas dinner was delicious. And I it was the best christmas ever.  
"We have one more gift; Bruce and I want to give you. Both of you." Richard looked intrigued. Bruce got up and got and envelop that was in his office. He put it in front of Richard and I. We looked at each other confused.  
"Open it." I nudged Richard. Richard opened it and it was 4 tickets to New York and 2 tickets for the Russian ballet. Richard went every year with his parents. He would always tell me about it and how great it was.  
"I thought you could go with Rachel to the ballet this year. Also the other 2 tickets are for your friends." Diana explained.  
Richard and I smiled at each other and he leaned in for a kiss but I blushed and leaned away.  
"Come on Diana, lets give them some space." Bruce said winking at Richard. Once they left Richard leaned in for another kiss and he got it. He kissed my lips, my black eye and the bruises on my arms. I pulled my arm away.  
"How are you feeling today?"  
"Fine Richard. You ask be that every day."  
"I just want to make sure your okay. You have been through a lot. I just need to make sure your okay." He brushed some hair out of my face.  
"I should probably get going. I have to get home. Mrs. Daisy is probably back from visiting her family. I'll see you Monday at school." We kissed bye and I took a cab home.

School Monday was good I wore my necklace and my new scarf. I got compliments all day. At lunch everyone was talking about the new kid. His name is Garth, and I had to admit he was hot. He swam and played water polo. When he walked into the cafeteria all the girls tried to get his attention. After lunch Garth actually came up to me.  
"Hi I'm Garth."  
"Rachel Roth." I shook his hand.  
"I have a water polo game tonight if you would like to come? He asked. Before I could answer Richard swooped in and kissed me. I pushed him off me.  
"A little warning would be nice." I said to Richard.  
"I'm Richard. Rachel's boyfriend." He said to Garth.  
"Oh." Garth looked at me then back at Richard who had his arm around me. " Well I'm sorry if you got the wrong impression. I was just leaving. Bye Rachel" Garth smiled at me and walked away ignoring Richard.  
"What the hell was that." I pushed Richard's arm off of me."  
"What were you guys talking about." Richard hounded. Is saw jealousy in his eyes.  
"You need to relax. He was just introducing himself. Don't you trust me? Richard we have been through so much together. You really think I would leave you for some hot swimmer I just met."  
"I do trust you. Wait... You think he's hot?" Richard said.  
"Oh my gosh!" I began to walk away.  
"Sorry Rachel maybe I'm just jealous. I just have been hearing everyone talk about him and all the girls talk about him. And if you think he's hot. Well than maybe you would."  
"No Richard I wouldn't leave you for him. I don't even know him."  
"What if you got to know him?" He mumbled.  
"Would you stop worrying." I kissed Richard and went to class leaving him in the hallway.

Please review :)


	8. Chapter 8

I was sitting at the library waiting for Richard to show up, he was 5 minutes late. It wasent a big deal so I just did my homework. I glanced at the clock Richard was now 30 minutes late.

"Waiting for someone?" A voice asked. I turned to see Garth.  
"Was waiting for someone. Key word 'was'" I said. He laughed at my joke.  
"May I sit?" I motioned him to the chair. We talked and did homework. He helped me on my math which I struggled at. I was nervous being here with Garth. I felt like I was cheating on Richard, and if he were to walk through those library doors I would feel guilty and he would be mad. I kept playing with my necklace Richard gave me.  
"That's a nice necklace" Garth complimented.  
"Thanks Richard gave it to me." I said.  
"Where is he?" Garth said rubbing it in my face that he wasent here.  
"I... I don't know." I said timidly looking away from Garth. Garth held my hand.  
"Im having a party tomorrow night? Would you like to come?" I pulled my hand away from his looking at the clock again. Richard was now and hour late. I turned to Garth.  
"I have a date, but I guess I could be late or just not show up to it" I said to him smirking knowing that he knew I was trying to spite Richard.  
Once our homework was complete we walked out to the parking lot.  
"If you need anymore help in math I'm glad to help."  
"Okay ill keep that in mind." I said while looking in the parking lot to see if Richard was there. He wasent.  
"Need a ride?" I did, but if I got in that car with Garth; Richard would be so angry, but he was the one who didn't show up. Walking home would take forever. I kept continplating on what was the right thing to do. While thinking I fiddled with my necklace.  
"Would he want you to walk home in the cold?" Garth asked.  
"No" I replied. We started walking to his car. He opened the passenger door for me. I heisted to get in.  
"Did he even call you?" Garth was doing it now, he was hitting me where it hurts.  
"No." I got in the car and Garth shut my door with a smile. He drove me home. The car ride we talked about water polo and the party tomorrow. We got to my house and he walked me to my door.  
"Thanks for the ride." I said.  
"Anytime." Garth leaned in for a kiss. I moved quickly out of the way.  
"What are you doing. I have a boyfriend." I stated.  
"He left you!" Garth said.  
"No he didn't leave me. He just didn't show up for our date." I stated  
"Has he been doing that lately?" I thought to myself back to our lunch date on Tuesday he was 30 minutes late too, and our double date movie night with victor and Karen he didn't even show up to on Thursday.  
"What do you think he is doing? Where is he Rachel?" Garth kept badgering me.  
"I don't know. I don't know!" I said.  
"Just something to think about. Will I see you Saturday?" He said walking back to his car.  
"I wil be there." I said. Turning going into the house.  
Once I was in my room I called Richard's cell no answer, so than I called the house.  
"Hey, Diana is Richard there?"  
"Uh no. I thought he was you."  
"No. No he's not"  
"I'm sure he's just out with the boys sweetie."  
"Diana this is the third time he has ethier not showed up for a date or has been extremely late."  
"When he gets home ill tell him to call you. Richard wouldn't do anything to hurt you."  
Later that night Richard came to my house. I opened the door and gave him the worst glare I could.  
"I'm sorry I didn't show up, I got caught up at work." He said.  
"So you couldn't call me?"  
"Can we go inside and talk." He asked.  
"No! No we can't. Not untill I get some answers. Where the hell have you been? This has been the third time!"  
"I know, and I'm sorry."  
"Okay so where were you?"  
"I... I..."  
"Yeah that's what I thought. And you were worried I would cheat on you with Garth! I would never."  
"Rachel I'm not cheating on you!"  
"I don't believe you."  
"Saturday, lets do something. I'll be there. I won't be late. We will do whatever you want."  
"I can't, I'm busy" I said.  
"Doing what?" He asked.  
"Garth invited me to a party. So I'm going"  
"Are you kidding me!" He said angrily.  
"No I'm not! Why shouldn't I have fun when your out doing some girl"  
"Rachel it's not like that please."  
"Then what is it like? What can't you just tell me!" He put his head down.  
"Now you know how I have been feeling. Garth was there in the library and kept me company when you weren't there. And that's your fault. I'm done."  
"Rachel."  
"Why couldn't you at least lie to me like other guys do instead of just leaving me in the dark."  
"Don't say that. We have gone through so much."  
"Exactly why I thought we would last together for a long time, maybe even forever. But I was mistaken." Tears were streaming down my face and Richard tried to reach out and wipe them away. I hit his hand away.  
"Don't touch me!" I yelled at him. He stared at me for awhile sad and confused.  
"Don't give me that look Richard. You were not left on the street waiting for a ride, you were not the one... You know what forget it." I walked into the house and slammed the door.

Richard walked in to his mansion and slammed the door and stomped to his room.  
"Young man get back here. Don't stomp around my house." Bruce said. Richard walked back in to the living with Bruce and Diana. His face was flush from crying and his knuckles on his hands were bloody from punching the wall.  
"Richard what happend? Did you talk to Rachel." Diana asked.  
"I did. And we're done. She broke up with me."

Saturday night Toni and I were getting ready for the party.  
"So you really broke up with him?" Toni asked.  
"Yep."  
"And you don't even know if he was cheating on you."  
"Toni I gave him a chance to explain and he didn't. Tonight I really just wish to forget about Richard." I said.  
"Careful what you wish for." Toni said.  
"How do I look?" I turned away from the mirror to Toni.  
"Your asking for it." Toni said. I was wearing a black long sleeve lace dress that went to my mid-thigh.  
"Asking for what?" I asked.  
"Rachel you have been single for a hot minute and your going out dressed like you want to get laid.  
"We'll maybe cause I want to get laid."  
"Yeah laid by Richard. I see the way you look at him, you love him and he loves you too."  
"He's cheating on me! Toni."  
"You don't know that for sure. I don't think we should go to the party. It's like your pissed at Richard and doing all this to get back at him when he might not have done anything."  
"I'm leaving and you can come to party but I'm going with or with out you." I stated.

"Make sure you keep an eye on her. Both of you. I don't want our fight to make Rachel do anything stupid." Richard said to Victor and Garfield.  
"Don't worry about it we will look after her." Victor said.  
"Why won't you just come?" Garfield asked.  
"Garth didn't invite me. I wonder why?" Richard said sarcastically.  
"He wants your girlfriend. Or should I say ex girlfriend." Garfield laughed and Richard glared at him.  
"Keep an eye on Garth too, Victor." Richard said wishing he could go to the party.  
"Richard just come." Victor stated. Richard gave in.  
"Alright I will come."

In Garfield's car.  
"Do you know where your going?" Richard asked Garfield.  
"We're so late. By the time we get there all the booze will be gone." Victor said.  
"What's the address?" Garfield asked  
"Ughhhhhh" Richard and Victor groaned annoyed.

At Garth's house the party was crazy everyonr was drunk except for the few designated drivers. People were outside in th pool, some were dancing on the deck and some were playing beer pong. I was on the deck dancing with Garth and way too drunk.  
"I'm tired of dancing, can we go sit somewhere."  
"Sure thing sweet heart." Garth led me to the living room I couldn't even walk straight he was practically holding me. He sat me down on a kitchen stool.  
"Another drink?" He asked. He gave me another drink with out me even answering and sat down next to me.  
"I'm glad I came."  
"I'm glad you came too." Garth said.  
I started to lean in for a kiss and I lost my balance and fell on Garth. We were on the floor laughing until Toni picked me up.  
"Okay I think you have had enough to drink." Toni said.  
"Noooo I haven't Karennnnn." I said dragging out my words.  
"I'm Toni! Rachel, your drunk, let's get you home."  
"No Toniiii, I am fineeee" I said. Toni let go of me and I walked over to Garth and had another drink.

Toni called Richard.  
"Hey Richard are you coming to the party?"  
"Yeah, I am on my way Toni. Why? What's up?"  
"Rachel is really drunk and she won't listen to me. I am afraid she might do something stupid." Toni explained.  
"We'll she hates me right now, she won't listen to me."  
"I don't think she needs to listen to anyone I think she needs someone to get her out of here."  
"Alright, I'm almost there."

Garth and I were in his room making out.  
"Can I have another drink?" I asked him breaking up the kissing.  
"Yeah of course." He handed me a drink and I didnt know what was in it. I didn't care I just drank it.  
"Are you good?" He asked. I nodded my head to drunk to really answer. Garth started kissig my neck and I was laughing quietly.  
"This is good. I just want to forget. I want to forget him." I whispered in Garth's ear.  
"I can help with that." he said lifting up my dress and kissing me.

"Richard I didn't know you were going to be here" Kori said. Kori use to be a friend of Rachel's untill she started dating Richard.  
"Kori I don't have time for this im looking for Rachel."  
"You had time before, even if Rachel was waiting for you. Maybe a kiss will help your memoy." Kori said wrapping her arms around Richard.  
"No kori, what I did was a mistake. A stupid mistake. Rachel knows and I was dumb for hiding it from her."  
"You were cheating on her!" Toni gasped.  
"I cant believe this! I defended you! I told her you wouldn't do that to her." Toni yelled at Richard  
"Toni it was a mistake. You know I love Rachel."  
"I thought I did. But I don't know anymore."  
"Toni im telling you it was a mistake and I wasent thinking."  
"Stop making excuses. All that Rachel has been through and you do this to her. Your awful." Toni began to walk away.  
"Wait Toni, where is she?" Richard asked.  
"Up stairs about to make what you call a 'mistake'" Toni knew what she said would hurt Richard and maybe it would help him think how wrong it was for doing that to Rachel.

Up stairs Garth already managed to get his hands up my dress and take of his shirt. Garth took one of his hands and unzipped my dress revealing my breasts. I was so drunk I didn't even stop him, I encouraged him.  
"I want this. It's his fault, he did this to me, he pushed me to this point."  
"Remind me to thank Richard later." Garth laughed kissing my bare body.  
"Let's give Richard a taste of his own medicine." I pulled Garth closer to me so I could kiss him and trace his six pack with my finger.  
"Richard won't be able to please you like me" Garth said kissing my breasts and licking my body. He had my dress half way off and was about to reveal more until the door busted open.  
"Damn!" Garth said turning to Richard with one hand on my breast and the other up my dress.  
"Rachel!" Richard said. I sat up pulling the sheets to cover me and looked at the door.  
"Richard is that you? What are you doing here? You weren't invited! Can you leave please. Garth and I were just about to have some fun." I said grabbing Garth and kissing him.  
"How drunk are you?" Richard walked over to the bed and pushed Garth off of me.  
"Come on we're going home." Richard put my dress back on me and he held me in his arms.  
"No let go of me. I don't want to go anywhere with you. I love Garth." I said hitting Richard hoping he would let go.  
"Rachel stop talking before you say something else really stupid. You have known Garth for three days." Richard looked at Garth now.  
"How could you let her get this way. Is that the only way you can get a girl. By getting her to drunk to even function." Richard spat.  
"She wanted to forget. She wanted forget you. The guy who broke her heart. So that's what I did for her. I was helping her forget you." Garth said bragging.  
Richard looked down in his arms and I was asleep. Richard looked back up to Garth.  
"I should kick your ass, but I won't for Rachel's sake." Richard said.  
"Yeah because she loves me." Garth would not let that go.  
"She's drunk! She didn't mean any of that." Frustrated Richard left the pointless conversation with Garth and took Rachel to his house in Toni's car and Toni would get a ride with Garfield and Victor.

Once at the mansion everyone was asleep so Richard had to take care of me.  
"I... I don't feel good." Richard took me to the bathroom and I threw up. He held my hair up and rubbed my back.  
"Why are you doing this? Don't you hate me?"  
"I could never hate you Rachel." After throwing up he carried me up stairs to the guest room. He laid with me till I fell asleep. I cried myself to sleep and talked myself to sleep as if Richard wasent there.  
"I messed up. I didn't mean to. I'm just like my father cheating. But he did it first. I didn't know what he has been doing. I'm so stupid. I jumped to conclusions." Richard just laid there listening not saying a word.  
"I can't believe I almost had sex with Garth! I don't even know him. I'm so stupid. Richard hates me. I hate me." Finally Richard wiped away my tears and told me to sleep.

In the morning I woke up and I had no memory of what happend. I had a head ache and stomach pains. I ran to the bathroom and threw up. Diana came into the room.  
"Are you okay?" She asked.  
"No! No I'm not okay! I can't even remember what happend last night."  
"Honey, why don't you come down stairs for some coffee. It will help. Your hung over."  
"I can't be here." I splashed myself with some water and than left . I ran downs stairs heading out the front door and Richards voice stopped me.  
"Your going to leave with out saying bye."  
I turned to look at him.  
"Bye." I opened the door to only have his hand slam it closed.  
"Richard please just let me leave." I pleaded  
"Not untill we talk."  
"There's nothing to talk about."  
"What about last night."  
"I don't remember last night!" I said getting frustrated pulling at the door that wouldn't open. "Let me leave Richard!" I yelled.  
"So you don't removed almost having sex with Garth! You don't remember telling him you love him! You don't remember me coming to save you from him!" He yelled at me.  
"I didn't need saving!" I yelled back at him. I was crying now.  
"Just like you didn't need anyone to save you from your father." I turned to him with tears in my eyes.  
"How dare you bring my father into this."  
"Sorry I know your trying to forget him like your trying to forget me." He said sarcastically.  
"Why are you doing this!" I said and fell to the floor.  
"I haven't done anything to you! You did this to yourself!"  
"Richard that's enough!" Diana yelled seeing me in tears on the floor with Richard standing over me enraged.  
"That's a lie! Your not innocent in all this. Your yelling at Rachel to make yourself feel better for what you did." Diana said.  
It was now my chance to get out of the house but I could barely stand on my shaky legs. Diana came and led me to the library where she knew I would feel comfortable. Hours passed and Richard came in. I put my book down and looked at him.  
"What do you want?" I said rudely.  
"I want to apologize. I was just mad from the break up and seeing you at the party with Garth it pushed me over the edge. I'm sorry, I said those things to you. Rachel I miss you and I love you."  
"It doesn't seem like you do." I said.  
"I know I messed up."  
"I messed up to. And im glad you were there to stop whatever could of happend at the party. I was mad at you so I got drunk and went to that party to make you even more mad. I'm sorry." I apologized.  
"I'm the one who really should be sorry. None iof this would of happend if I didn't.." Richard said.  
"We'll what the hell did you do?" I cut him off.  
"I'm sorry Rachel, but I have been cheating on you."  
"With who? Never mind I don't want to know." I got up and left the library. Richard chases after me apologizing but I would not listen. I kept walking till I reached the front door.  
"Where are you going?" He asked.  
"Any where but here!" I slammed the door in Richards face.

School was alkward to say the least I would avoid Richard while he would try and talk to me. Richard and I haven't been together in a month and I hate to say it but I miss him. It was Feburary and Ricahrd stopped me at my locker.  
"Hey can we talk?"  
"About what?"  
"This tickets for New York. We need to use them by this weekend. You still want to go right?" Richard looked tired and miserable and when I said yes I saw happiness on his face.  
"Who should the other tickets go to?" He asked.  
"I would like Garth to come." Happiness gone from Richard's face and it was replaced with anger.  
"Why do you want to invite him?" Anger was fuming out of Richard.  
"You can invite Kori." I said.  
"Rachel I don't want anything to do with Kori."  
"We'll good for you. Too bad you couldn't of thought of that a month ago."  
"Are you and Garth even together?" Richard asked knowing the answer.  
"No." I simply replied.  
"Oh yeah cause he is just using you to get back at me and also probably cause he has seen half of you naked he wants to see the rest!" Richard whispered loudly.  
"Okay we're done here." Ill see you at the airport Friday." I closed my locker and walked away.

Please review :)


	9. Chapter 9

The two extra tickets went to Diana and Bruce. I didn't mind, it helped the tension between Richard and I die down. The first day in New York, Diana and I shopped in all the high end stores while Richard and Bruce went to a basketball game.  
"This would look so pretty on you." Diana showed me a floor length long sleeve black sparkly dress."  
"It's very pretty." I said in awe.  
"You could wear to the masquerade ball."  
"What ball?" I asked.  
"It's the after party to the Russian ballet."  
"Oh, that should be fun."  
"Your coming, Rachel."  
"No, I don't want to."  
"Is a masquerade ball it will be fun and you don't have to be with Richard..." Diana paused  
"You could meet some new." Diana said sadly.  
"I'll go." I said to make her smile.  
"Okay great!" She pulled he dress off the rack and walked over to the cashier.

We got to the theatre and I was overwhelmed by the sea if people. Diana and Bruce were buying two tickets for themselves and Richard and I walked in to be hollard at.  
"Oh Richard!" Some lady called to Richard. "Diana told me you would be here. Oh look at you all grown up now!"  
"Hey Dinah. Yeah Diana is outside buying her ticket with Bruce." Richard replied.  
"Oh and this must be Rachel." I smiled at the lady.  
"I have herd many good things about you." I held my smile not knowing what to say.  
"I'm going to go get a snack" I said walking away from Richard and Dinah.  
"Ricahrd she's a special one, I mean even the way she looks. No one has those types of eyes. Keep a hold of her; she's a good one. Treat her right." Dinah said in awe of Rachel's beauty.  
"I'm trying, but I messed up, and she's mad at me."  
"I know you Richard and you will find a way to make it up."  
"Thanks Dinah." Richard met me at the snack stand then we went to our seats. The whole time during the play I was sitting forward. It was an amazing ballet.  
During intermission we stayed in our seats.  
"I'm glad I came." I said not looking at Richard's face. Richard held my hand.  
"In glad you came too." Now I turned to him and gave him a sad smile.  
"Your still mad at me. Huh?" He asked.  
"How can I not be?" I asked him. He didn't answer and we watch the rest of the ballet in silence.

Now that the ballet was over it was time for the after party. Diana and I separated from the boys and went and got ready. The sparkly dress looked beautiful with my long purple hair and my black lace mask complimented my eyes. We walked into the ball and Diana went to find Bruce leaving me to fend for myself in a room full of strangers with a masks on. It was scary to say the least. My thoughts were interrupted by a voice.  
"What's a pretty girl like you doing here standing all by herself." A tall guy with a nice suit and mask said to me.  
"She's standing here asking herself 'why she is here?'" I said miserably.  
"We'll instead of standing, do you want to dance?" He asked me with his hand extended towards me. I put my hand in his and once on the dance floor I put my arms around his neck and he put his around my waist and we swayed back in forth.  
"You look troubled." The stranger said to be.  
"I'm fine."  
"So where's your boyfriend?" He asked.  
"I dont have a boyfriend." I stated.  
"A pretty girl like you. The guys at your school must be stupid."  
"Very stupid." His eyebrow went up.  
"What's your story stranger?"  
"My boyfriend. I mean my ex-boyfriend cheated on me. And so we broke up and to get back at him I went to party and kinda hooked up with a guy he hates." I explained.  
"Kinda?"  
"I messed up. But he messed up first. He's the reason I did it. He made me do it. But how could the one person I trust do that to me. I was going to give him everything. He had my heart he had me and than he just dropped me, like I was nothing. Dropped me just like my father. But I think what my boyfriend did hurt more because I actually trusted him. I don't know why I talking to you about this." I stopped swaying.  
"You know, if I was your boy friend. I mean ex-boyfriend." He smiled and I laughed. I started to sway again wanting to hear what he has to say. "If I was your ex-boyfriend. I would do whatever I could to make it up to you. I would apologize everyday. Bring you lavender flowers, I would take her to Ihop for her favorite pancakes since she hates waffles, and I would take her to the museum even though I hate it, I would do whatever it would take for her to be okay with me again. But I can't do any of that because she won't let me." He said and I stopped swaying again. I backed away from him knowing only one person knew my favorite flowers and one person knew my love of pancakes and not waffles. I took my hand to his face and removed his mask.  
"Richard?" I asked.  
"I'm so sorry, Rachel I don't mean to hurt you I'm so sorry."

Please review :)


	10. Chapter 10

Once back home from the New York trip Richard spent most of the time trying to make up for cheating on me with Kori. He bought me flowers and took me to lunch almost everyday till I finally said okay I forgive you. We were together but not officially "boy friend girl friend" I still needed time and everyone knew we were together, and everyone thought we were the best couple. Everyone except Kori.

After school Richard was walking to the locker room after basketball practice and Kori waited for him by the door.  
"Hey Richard." Richard stopped walking and looked up from his phone to see Kori in booty shorts and a sparkly pink tank top. He rolled his eyes knowing she had something planned.  
"What do you want Kori?" Richard asked in a demanding way.  
"I want to have some fun" Kori began to walk up to Richard.  
"Richard, come on. Me and you both know I'm more fun than Rachel." Kori said.  
"Kori leave. All you are is trouble." Richard said pushing her out of the way.  
"What does she have that I don't! I'm prettier than her! What do you see in that ugly, skinny, purple haired bitch!"  
"Don't you ever talk about Rachel that way. Rachel is everything your not. And that's why I like her."  
"Is that why you were cheating on her just a few months ago? Cause she's better than me?" Richard stopped, Kori called him out and he was shocked a little.  
"Yeah that's what I thought." Kori said walking closer to Richard's face about to kiss him.  
"You know, she was going to sleep with Garth." Kori was getting to Richard now.  
"She was drunk!" Richard said as an excuse.  
"Has she even done the dirty with you? She has been closer to doing it with Roy and Garth, than you her suppose of "boyfriend"" Kori really hurt a nerve now in Richard.  
"Rachel didn't want Roy! He forced himself on her!" Richard was getting angry.  
"True. But I wonder what other boys in this school would force themselves on Rachel? And what about Garth?"  
"I already told you she was drunk and it was a mistake." Riachrd said frustrated.  
"Whatever gets you through the day Richard." Kori said walking away doing exactly what she wanted.  
Richard angrier than ever walked into the locker room slamming the door behind him.  
*******************************************************The next day I walked into school and everyone was staring at me and whispering. I had no idea what was going on. I went to my locker and was surprised to see Richard was not there, since he usually met me.  
"I feel so bad for her." I turned around to see some girls staring at me. Once they saw me turn, they walked away.  
"Cheated on her with Kori." I herd some one else say walking past me.  
"Well is it cheating if the not officially together" a girl said who was putting stuff in the locker next to me said. I had enough of all the whispers and the stares and I finally asked.  
"What are you guys talking about" I asked the girls who were standing by me.  
"uh nothing. Got to go." They said trying to run off, but I stepped in front of them. I was starting to get worried.  
"Rachel!" I turned to see Richard running towards me worried to. And the girls I was about get the information from left.  
"Richard whats going on? Why is everyone staring at me?" I asked.  
"Kori made a rumor up saying I slept with her. But Rachel it is not true! Do you believer me?" I stared at him taking it all in and simply replied.  
"Yes." I stood on my tippiee toes to kiss him and he knelt down to kiss me back. Everyone in the hallway saw and Kori did too. Her plan failed but that did not stop her from thinking of something else.  
At lunch I got a note from Richard on my locker that said to meet him at the bleachers. So I went over there thinking he had something to show me when I was in for a greater surprised. I got to bleachers to see Kori and Richard kissing. What I saw couldn't be true. I ran to the side of the bleachers hoping they didn't see me. I took in a deep breathe thinking this can't be happening. I began to walk to the bleachers hoping that what I saw was something else. But when I came back around the corner there was Richard sitting there and there was Kori walking down the steps. I tried to hold back tears since Kori was walking my way.  
"Hi Rachel!" Kori said loud enough for Richard to hear. And he stood up to see Kori walk past me bumping me out the way. We stared at each other for awhile until I could not look at him anymore. I dropped my head shaking it saying "no" to myself over and over. Richard came to me.  
"Rachel what you saw. I can explain."  
"Don't talk to me. I hate you!" I tried walking away but Richard grabbed my arm. He was going to be herd.  
"I didn't kiss her. I pushed her away and off of me. Did you see that?' Richard said.  
"No I did not see that! Kori looked like she got more than a push to get off." I said tears streaming down my cheeks. Richard wiped away the tears with his hand.  
"Rachel I promise. I don't want to hurt you anymore. Why would I ruin everything if everything is going so well between me and you." Richard said making a valid point.  
"Why did you leave that note on my locker?" I said sniffling a little.  
"I didn't leave a note. I thought you left a note for me?" He said confused.  
"Kori!" we both said in unison and laughed.  
"I wont let her break us up." Richard said determined  
"Nethier will I" I said. And we went to lunch hand in hand.

Kori's plan did not work but she had one more idea up her sleeve.  
"Hey Garth." Kori said.  
"Hey Kori, whats up?" Garth asked.  
"Still got a thing for Rachel?" Kori asked with a smirk.  
"Why do ask Kori." Garth smiling at whatever Kori had plan.  
"Well, we all know Rachel can't handle her alcohol very well so I was thinking at the party tomorrow night we get her a little tipsy and I distract Richard and while you get Rachel's attention. And we can go our separate ways from there." Kori explained her plan.  
"I'll see you at the party Kori." Garth said leaving with a wink at her.

Richard and I arrived at the party with his arm around my waist. I wore a black skirt with a red tank top and with Richard's black leather jacket. And he wore black jeans and a white shirt we looked great together.  
"Want a drink?" Richard asked me.  
"No. I think I'll stick with water and tea." I said smiling.  
"Alright I will be right back." Richard went to the kitchen and I went to the beer pong table to see who was playing.  
"Hey Rachel." Garth came up behind me and slid an arm around my waist.  
"Hi Garth." I said getting out if his grip.  
"Everything okay over here?" Richard came up with drinks in hand.  
"Yes everything is fine." I said not wanting a fight to start between the two. Garth looked really good wearing a tank top to show of his muscles. He was defenetly hot and I was slightly attracted to him, but I love Richard and there's no way I would let him or Richard know that. Richard and I headed to the dance floor. I set my drink on a table where no else had theirs on. But what I did not know is Garth an Kori standing by that table and them pouring something in the drink.  
"Hey Rachel. Bruce is calling I will be right back." I nodded to him while he went outside to take a call. I went to the table with my drink and gulped my ice tea down. I herd laughter from behind me and I saw Kori.  
I went to walk inside house untill I got slightly dizzy. I stumbled and before I fell Garth caught me. I put a hand to my head.  
"I have a head ache. Where's Richard?" I asked mumbling my words. Something was wrong. My body was weak and I could not think straight. Garth caught me from my fall and carried me to his car.  
"Where are you taking me? Where is Richard?" I said trying to get away. Garth would not answer me.  
Back inside the house Richard was looking everywhere for me. He went upstairs in one of the the rooms and than the door closed behind him. He turned to see Kori in a purple mini dress.  
"Kori I do not have time for this. I'm looking for Rachel." He said.  
"Don't worry about her. Rachel is being taken care of."  
"What? What do you mean?" Richard asked Kori. They herd a car start outside and Richard ran to the window and he saw Garth's car driving off. Richard turned back to see Kori smiling devilishly.  
"What the hell is wrong with you!" Richard yelled and pushed Kori out of the way.  
"By the time you get there it will be too late. And she's drunk so it mutual. Garth is not forcing himself on her." Kori said.  
"But she wasn't drinking." Richard said confused. Kori shrugged.  
"You put something in her drink!" Richard ran out of the room not knowing what to do so he got in his car to Garth's house. Unfortunately last time he went to Garth's he got lost.

Rachel was sitting in Garth's room confused.  
"What am I doing here. Where's Richard. He will be worried." Finally Garth spoke.  
"He is with Kori doing who knows what."  
"I don't believe you. He promised." Garth stopped her from finishing my kissing her.  
"Richard?" Garth laughed.  
"What did Kori give you." He said to himself. I started to kiss Garth back. Once Garth got comfortable he took of his shirt.  
"No. This is wrong. Something is wrong. My head hurts." I said trying to get up.  
"Here drink this." Garth handed me a drink.  
"What is it?" I said innocently.  
"Medicine." Garth lied and I drank it. A few minutes later we were back to a make out session. Our pants were growing louder and clothes became scarce. Garth moved his hands all over me while his bottom half moved in and of me. I clenched the sheets of the bed and arched my back. Oblivious to what I was doing I let Garth have his way with. I moaned and he laughed and kissed me all over.

In the morning I awoke in Garth's room laying in his bed naked. I tried to recall what happen but the last thing I remember was drinking my tea and stumbling to walk. I looked around and no one was there realizing that I had sex with Garth I ran to the the bathroom and threw up. I got dressed and left the empty house. I walked until I got to a gas station and I called Richard to pick me up. While I waited I sat on curb and just cried. How could I let this happen. Crying more and more I felt light headed and I ran to the bathroom to throw up again. By the time I came back out I saw Richard looking around for me worried.  
"Richard." I said sadly. I walked to him crying in his chest and he put his arms around me. We got in the car and the ride was silent except my crying. Richard held my hand trying to soothe me.  
"I didn't want to Richard. But I didn't know what I was doing."  
"I know Rachel."  
"I feel sick. Can you pull over." I threw up again and I cried some more.  
"Rachel, what do you remember last."  
"I remember drinking my tea and not being able to walk right... I thought I was with you." I said.  
"Is that it?" He asked.  
"I thought I was with you Richard. I thought I was giving myself to you. But I wasn't." I started to cry again.  
"It's okay Rachel we will fix this." I looked at him with tears in my eyes.  
"Your not mad at me?  
"No, I'm mad at whoever did this." Richard's face was intense and he was trying to punch something.  
"I feel like I lost everything."  
"You didn't I am still here." Richard said trying to calm me.  
"I wanted you to be my first." I started to cry again. We got to Richards house and he took me up stairs.  
"Diana is down stairs if you need anything." Richard said.  
"Where are you going?" I asked.  
"Rachel please. Just rest." I didn't argue so I turned around and cried myself to sleep.

Richard went to Kori's house and rang the door bell and she answered the door.  
"If you were boy I would beat you till you are black and blue. I know you did this."  
"I didn't do anything Richard! An if I did do something I'm sure it could of been avoided by you being with me and not that..."  
"Stop!" Richard cut her off.  
"Your horrible!"  
"I don't really care." Kori said slamming the door in Richard's face. He didn't know what to do so he went to Garth's house next. Garth answer the door.  
"Oh hey Richard I was not expecting you." Bam! Richard punched Garth in the face.  
"What the hell was that for!"  
"Are you kidding me. Are you really asking me that right now?" Bam! Another punch and Garth fell backwards to the floor.  
"Is this about Rachel? Cause damn she's..."  
"What is wrong with you! You really think what you did was okay. She didn't want this!"  
"I never said what I did was okay, but I mean she was all for it."  
"You and Kori put something in her drink!" Richard accused.  
"You don't have any prof." And with that said Richard left and went back home.

"How is she?" Richard asked Diana.  
"She hasn't stopped crying or throwing up." Richard put his head on the table.  
"What do I do Diana?"  
"Be there for her, instead of yelling and trying to start a fight with someone." Diana said looking at his red knuckles.  
"She said she wanted me to be her first." Diana felt so bad for both the teens.

Please review :)


	11. Chapter 11

Diana went upstairs to talk to me and I was still crying.  
"Rachel, do you want anything to eat? You haven't eaten anything all day, and you haven't left this room." I didn't answer her. I just kept staring out the window with no emotion on my face.  
"Rachel will you look at me." I turned to Diana with tears in my eyes and a pale face. I finally spoke.  
"What?" I said softly.  
"Let's go for a walk outside. Lets go get pancakes, thier your favorite."  
"I don't want to eat! I don't want to go outside! I don't want to do anything!" I yelled at Diana, tears coming down my face, and my clenched fists hitting the the bed. Diana grabbed my arms to stop me before I hurt myself.  
"This is not your fault Rachel!"  
"Yes it is. I didn't stop him, I didn't do anything to prevent this." I said.  
"You had no idea what was happening."  
"I should've. I should've paid attention, I should of did something!" I got up from the bed and went the bathroom locking the door. Diana went down stairs to Richard and his head was still on the table.  
"Maybe you can press charges." Diana suggested and Richard picked his head back up.  
"Rachel would not want to do that and that won't fix anything." Richard said. All of a sudden they both heard a crash from up stairs from the guest room. Richard got to the room first with Diana right behind him. They entered the room to me on the floor crying holding my bloody arm and glass shattered everywhere.  
"Rachel!" Richard ran to pick me up and took me to the bathroom and sat me on the sink counter. I was whimpering from the pain. Richard got a towel and wiped the blood away, but the cut was to deep, blood kept rushing out.  
"Damn it, Rachel. What the hell were you doing." Richard said.  
"Trying end my problems. I was trying to end my pain. " I said  
"Rachel, stop. This is not just your problem, it's our problem. I told you I would not let Kori break us up. I may have to take you to the hospital."  
"Wait... Did you say Kori? Kori did this to me! Why? Why would someone do this?" I yelled and screamed and cried from the pain in my arm and the pain that someone hates me so much that they would drug me and have someone rape me. I saw another piece of glass in my reach and reached for it hoping Richard wouldn't see and I got held it above of my leg but right before I could stab my leg Diana's hand grabbed my wrist and stopped me.  
"Rachel. Don't do this to yourself." Diana said and I dropped the glass back on the counter. Richard and Diana drove me home to Mrs. Daisy's and I went up stairs to my room, while they told her what happen. Mrs. Daisy was shocked of what happen and was there every way for me.

I didn't go back to school for a couple weeks and I was not planning on going back. Richard would bring me my work and would teach me at home. I ate every so often, and I never left the house. Things got worse. Mrs. Daisy had to leave home for awhile cause she got a job for a month to teach kids in Africa, because of my fragile state I had to move in with Richard and his family. I also was getting sick more often. I threw up and had head aches non-stop. When Richard was at school I stayed by myself in my room and Diana or Alfred would check on me every 10 minutes.  
"Must you check on me so often?" I asked Diana.  
"Yes, you're not yourself anymore Rachel. When I look at you I see." I cut Diana off.  
"You see a victim of rape and that's all you see."  
"No. I see girl who has lost her faith, trust, happiness, and emotion." Diana said softly.  
"I lost a lot more than that." I mumbled and the doorbell rang. Diana went downstairs to answer the door to see Garth standing there.  
"What do you want? No one wants you here!" Diana spat. She hated Grath and Kori were they were the reason for Rachel's pain.  
"I wanted to talk to Rachel." Garth said.  
"You know if Richard was here he would've kicked your ass, but I'm going to ask you nicely to leave."  
"Wait Diana." I came out from my room and was watching from the steps the whole conversation. Garth and Diana both shocked to see that I was there listening.  
"I want to hear what he has to say." I said.  
"But Rachel." Diana said.  
"It's okay I need to hear it." I led Garth to my room up stairs and he sat in a chair while sat on the bed a good distance away from each other.  
"I came here to say I am sorry. I thought maybe you liked me, and before it was mutual thing and then we got interrupted, so I thought.." I put a hand up to stop him.  
"I did actually like you. But I have a boyfriend, if I didn't then maybe there could of been something. But you... You.." I couldn't finish what I wanted to say. Garth got up from the chair and sat by me on the bed and held my hand.  
"Rachel I am so sorry I hurt you. What I did was stupid and I want you to know that I think your a beautiful, nice, smart, and amazing girl. I don't look at you as some one night stand."  
"You drugged me though!"  
"I know. It was Kori's idea, but I went along with it cause I wanted you and I hate myself for it. I regret it and I want you to know that I'm sorry and I will do anything for you to forgive me. I'm not that kind of person. I'm not a monster who hurts girls. I don't know what came over me." Garth said. I looked into his eyes and saw sincerity. Than I thought to myself how could I forgive this guy. Was it because he was my friend at one point? Was it because I wanted to have sex with him at one point? Was it cause I saw he was really sorry and truly regretted it? Or was it because deep down inside me something was telling me you need to forgive him or least move past it cause I'm going to need him later? My thoughts were interrupted from Richard busting through the door. He saw Garth holding my hand. And that was when Richard tackled him and punched and kicked Garth as hard as he could. I tried to get Richard to stop but he wouldn't.  
"Don't you ever touch her! What are you doing here! Haven't you done enough!" Richard yelled. I pulled on Richard's arm but he was too strong and I fell back knocking the wind out of me and causing a sharp pain in my stomach. I was starting to weeze and the boys finally stopped fighting and drew their attention towards me. Their looks showed worry and concern and I saw love in both their eyes. But I could not look any longer for I was in pain and I closed my eyes and clenched my hands. Richard called for Diana and she came to see what was wrong.  
"I got the wind knocked out if me thats all." I said in one big breath still not able to breath right.  
"I'm not so sure about that. Let's take you to the doctors. Garth I think it's time for you to leave." Diana suggested. Garth left and gave a sad smile towards me and I waved bye. Richard was furious.  
At the hospital Richard waited outside impatiently while Diana and I were in the room waiting for my test results.  
"Diana why did you insist on bringing me here. Look at me. I'm fine now." I said and Diana had a look like she knew something I did not.  
"Why are you looking at me like that? Diana what is it? Just tell me." I said getting anxious.  
"Rachel, when was the last time you had your cycle?" Diana asked. It took me a minute to think about it, and I couldn't remember.  
"I'm just late thats all." I said nervously. Diana sat next to me and held my hand and didn't say a word. I bit my lip trying not cry, because I got the point she was trying to get at.  
"Shhh. Don't cry. We don't know anything yet."  
"What am I going to do? Richard is going to be so mad at me."  
"He won't be mad, and no matter what happens I will be there for you, and so will Richard." Diana said trying to calm me  
"Hopefully." I said and the doctor walked in.

please review :)


	12. Chapter 12

It was official I was pregnant with Garth's baby. I finally realized what that something inside me was that said I would need him later. It was my baby. Diana was with me when I got the the news and Richard was still outside waiting.

"You can't tell Richard!" I said.  
"He is going to find out out sooner than later."  
"I will tell him later than. Too much has been going on and this will make things so much more complicated. I can't take care of a baby. I can barely take care I myself." I said.  
"I think you will make a great mother." Diana replied.  
"I am seventeen and I'm having the baby of the guy I'm not even in a relationship with. This is hopeless. I can't be a mother, I can't do this. I cant have a baby. I don't know how to be a mother. My mother died when I was 3!" I said looking down and putting a hand to my stomach.  
"I believe you can. But it's not my choice it's yours. Lets go get something to eat." Diana said and we exited the door. Richard saw us and he hopped out of his seat and ran towards me.  
"Are you okay? What did the doctors say?" Rcihard asked. Diana was about to say something but I stopped her.  
"Everything is fine!" I yelped out quick. Richard looked at me strangely and Diana shook her head at me. The car ride to the resturaunt was alkward and our meal was silent. I sat next to Diana instead of Richard trying to avoid contact or any conversation with him, but it did not work. Our silent meal was interrupted to Richard slamming his fork on the table.  
"I know your hiding something! What did the doctor really say? Rachel I care about you way to much and I don't know what I have to do to make you believe that. Now please tell me what is wrong, so I can help you." Richard said pleadingly.  
"I will let you two talk." Diana got up from the table and left. But before she walked away she put her hand on Richard's shoulder and Richard knew whatever happend in that doctors office he was not going to be happy, but he had to be calm if Rachel was going to let him in. I fiddled with my necklace till Richard reached for my hand. When his hand reached mine I felt happy and safe again.  
"Richard, there is no easy was of telling you this, and I do not know how to tell you. You say you care, but after you hear what I have to say I am afraid you won't care. And I don't know how to say this." I looked up to see Richard staring at me intensely.  
"I haven't let go of your hand yet. And I don't think I will." Richard stated.  
"You will after what I have to tell you." I replied.  
"Just tell me." Richard said getting anxiously.  
"Richard, I'm pregnant." Richard dropped his head for a couple seconds, but did not let go of my hand and that's when I knew he cared for me no matter what, even if I was carrying the baby of someone he hated. I herd him mumble a few words, but when he finally done swearing he looked up and smiled at me.  
"It's okay. We will get through this." I smiled at him.  
"You said we." Tears of joy were coming down my eyes.  
"I love you Rachel."  
"I love you too Richard." I said with a smile on my face.  
"Now don't you worry, we will take care of this baby together and I will take care of you. Nothing is going to break us apart." Richard said determined, but as much I wanted to believe that I couldn't stop thinking about one problem. Garth.

please review :)


	13. Chapter 13

It was official I was pregnant with Garth's baby. I finally realized what that something inside me was that said I would need him later. It was my baby. Diana was with me when I got the the news and Richard was still outside waiting.  
"You can't tell Richard!" I said.  
"He is going to find out out sooner than later."  
"I will tell him later than. Too much has been going on and this will make things so much more complicated. I can't take care of a baby. I can barely take care I myself." I said.  
"I think you will make a great mother." Diana replied.  
"I am seventeen and I'm having the baby of the guy I'm not even in a relationship with. This is hopeless. I can't be a mother, I can't do this. I cant have a baby. I don't know how to be a mother. My mother died when I was 3!" I said looking down and putting a hand to my stomach.  
"I believe you can. But it's not my choice it's yours. Lets go get something to eat." Diana said and we exited the door. Richard saw us and he hopped out of his seat and ran towards me.  
"Are you okay? What did the doctors say?" Rcihard asked. Diana was about to say something but I stopped her.  
"Everything is fine!" I yelped out quick. Richard looked at me strangely and Diana shook her head at me. The car ride to the resturaunt was alkward and our meal was silent. I sat next to Diana instead of Richard trying to avoid contact or any conversation with him, but it did not work. Our silent meal was interrupted to Richard slamming his fork on the table.  
"I know your hiding something! What did the doctor really say? Rachel I care about you way to much and I don't know what I have to do to make you believe that. Now please tell me what is wrong, so I can help you." Richard said pleadingly.  
"I will let you two talk." Diana got up from the table and left. But before she walked away she put her hand on Richard's shoulder and Richard knew whatever happend in that doctors office he was not going to be happy, but he had to be calm if Rachel was going to let him in. I fiddled with my necklace till Richard reached for my hand. When his hand reached mine I felt happy and safe again.  
"Richard, there is no easy was of telling you this, and I do not know how to tell you. You say you care, but after you hear what I have to say I am afraid you won't care. And I don't know how to say this." I looked up to see Richard staring at me intensely.  
"I haven't let go of your hand yet. And I don't think I will." Richard stated.  
"You will after what I have to tell you." I replied.  
"Just tell me." Richard said getting anxiously.  
"Richard, I'm pregnant." Richard dropped his head for a couple seconds, but did not let go of my hand and that's when I knew he cared for me no matter what, even if I was carrying the baby of someone he hated. I herd him mumble a few words, but when he finally done swearing he looked up and smiled at me.  
"It's okay. We will get through this." I smiled at him.  
"You said we." Tears of joy were coming down my eyes.  
"I love you Rachel."  
"I love you too Richard." I said with a smile on my face.  
"Now don't you worry, we will take care of this baby together and I will take care of you. Nothing is going to break us apart." Richard said determined, but as much I wanted to believe that I couldn't stop thinking about one problem. Garth.  
More time passed and Richard took care of me so well. He made sure I took daily vitamins and he even started reading baby books. He seemed very excited, but wewere not even officually boyfriend girlfriend and he wasent even the father if the baby I was carrying. Richard seemed more happy to have this baybe than me. Web Richard was at work I decided to go to tell Garth the news. It's had been a week since I found out and he still didn't know. Richard wanted to be there when I told him but I did not think that would be a good idea, so I went alone. Garth answered the door surprised to see me and we sat in the living room.  
"So what bring you here Rachel?" Garth asked.  
"I have something to tell you."  
"What is it?" I began to hesitate. I can't do this I can't tell him. He will be part if my life forever. Would he want to raise this baby. What about Richard, he wants to raise the baby too.  
"I'm pregnant, Garth." Garth was shocked and I could see so many things running through his head.  
"Your keeping the baby right?" I was surprised at the comment.  
"Well..." I began to talk.  
"You have too keep this baby Rachel. I will be there for you every step of the way. I told you I really do like you and your not some one night stand. Lets raise this baby together, we can do this." He said coming over ad sitting next to me placing a hand to my stomach. I smiled at him because of his positive response. I put my hand ontop if his and we looked at each other smiled and than kissed. I had no idea what came over me. I stood up right away to stop it from go any farther.  
"I have to go." I said grabbing my bag a heading out the door.  
"Rachel wait." I turned to him.  
"If you need anything and I mean anything I am here. Does Richard know?" I nodded my head.  
"I'll call you okay." I smiled and nodded and went make to the mansion. When I got back Richard was there.  
"Where were you?" He asked.  
"I went to Garth's house." I said sitting at kitchen the table with him. I saw Richard get mad but tried to stay calm.  
"Rachel, I thought we were going to talk to him together."  
"I know, but I thought it was better if I did it alone." Richard gave me a look and I stuck my tongue out at him. We were acting like a couple again.  
"What did he say? Richard asked.  
"He said that he would be there for me and help me and blah blah." I said looking for something to eat.  
"Oh." I turned to Richard and raised an eyebrow.  
"Rachel, me and you are together right? Like a couple together." I smiled and picked up an apple. I knew what he was thinking this baby being Garth's he thinks I might leave him, but I won't. That kiss was a hormonal mistake. And this whole Richard still thinks as me as his girlfriend.  
"Of course I am. Are you still my boyfriend?" I replied.  
"I have always been your boyfriend even when things were not going well. I just feel like now Garth is like..." I turned to Rchard with and apple half eaten in my hand and a bag if chips.  
"Garth is the father of my baby and that's it. And if your serious about me and being with me than you will be the father of this baby too." He got up from his chair and he pulled me in close to him. I put my food down.  
"I am serious." He kissed me and I put my hand around him. He kissed my lips and went down to my neck. He stopped and put a hand to my stomach. I had a sad smile on my face thinking of Garth's hand being there not to long ago.  
"Everything will work out right Richard? Me and you? No more problems or bumps in the rode?" I asked him.  
"No more problems. I love you." He hugged me tight and kissed me forehead. Everything will be okay. Everything will work out.

please review :)


End file.
